


Hotel Antics.

by bambiluvsyou



Series: Ego Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: Dark and Anti are dating. So they thought it was a great idea to have sex in a hotel room with the Ipliers nearby.





	Hotel Antics.

“Damn, ya guys weren’t kiddin’ when ya said yeh were goin’ all out” Anti exclaimed, looking around at the hotel suite with a surprised expression on his face, eyebrows raised so high they almost blended in with his hairline. Dark and the rest of The Ipliers laughed at him, it was Anti’s first time in a fancy hotel.

 

He turned around and looked at them both, a large grin on his face as he jumped up and down on the spot, resembling an excited toddler before he ran over to the bed in the far corner and collapsing onto it. “I call dibs!”

 

Again, amused by Anti, all the Ipliers laughed at him before they found their own rooms too. It was just their luck that they’d managed to order hotel rooms that all were in the same corridor so that each man had their own place to sleep. If only they knew though.

 

Dark and Anti had been very clever about hiding their relationship from their friends and “fans” on Jack and Mark’s respective channels, they’d been dating for at least two months now and within that time, no one had been able to find them out.

 

Currently, they were on a trip with the The Ipliers guys to Indiana. They were on a mission and they brought along Anti for help. Since they met him, Anti has proved time and time again of his ability to hack into any electronic device. The amount of times the Googles had to update their firewall so Anti wouldn’t destroy precious files. They decided that they might as well spill their cash on a fancy hotel to spend as their temporary base. Why not? If it meant comfortable accommodation and room service, then they might as well. Not all of them had to eat, but those that do, would greatly appreciate it.

 

They spent the entire day travelling through the streets of Indiana, stalking their victim and treating those who ate to classy restaurants and bars that had Anti feeling like he was living the high life. He’d never been so spoilt in his life. Or maybe that was Wilford talking. His enthusiasm was contagious.

 

Exhausted by their day out though and slightly stressed that they made no progress, they returned the hotel and made their decision to head to bed since they all had the same type of day tomorrow, an early start and then a lot of stalking and planning to look forward to. Anti, honestly, was getting bored, but at least he had something to look forward too.

 

The lights were switched off and the hotel room was plummeted into silent darkness. For around half an hour, both Dark and Anti waited patiently as they waited for all the Ipliers to fall asleep. They were aware that Wilford was one to pass out immediately so if anything it was just waiting for the rest.

 

When they were sure that enough time had passed. Dark crept out of his hotel and towards The Evil Irishman’s. Opening the door, he heard quiet giggling as he snuck into Anti’s.

 

“Hey...” Dark said gently, wrapping his arms around his lover with a small smirk on his face as he stared intently into his eyes. Anti did the same and shifted closer, their lips meeting and both men sighing in content at the contact made.

 

“I’ve been wantin’ t’ do that all day…”

 

The green-haired demon whispered, his hands sneaking up his boyfriend’s shirt and feeling up the toned muscle that lay underneath, biting down on his lip since he couldn’t even believe that this man was actually with him. He was so fucking hot.

 

Kissing him again, Dark parted and rested his hands on Anti’s hips, pressing them against his own and still smirking at him. “Wanna mess around?” The younger man smirked, he didn’t need to be asked twice. “Please. I’ve wanting to all day...”

 

Dark shifted over to where his duffel bag was placed at the side of his bed. As quiet as possible, he unzipped it and searched around inside despite the fact it was difficult to see with the lack of light in the room.

 

His hand grasped a small tube and he smirked at his boyfriend as he turned to look at him. “Found it...” Moving back into the bed, he showed him it and the Irishman began to giggle, having to cover his mouth with his hands.

 

“We’re gonna have to be quiet, these walls are paper thin so shh” Nodding at him, Anti moved so that Dark was above him, he slowly removed his shirt and the lithe demon stared up at him with admiration. His torso was definitely the glitch’s favourite part of Dark. His cock throbbing in his sweatpants at the sheer sight.

 

Hands grabbing at the sweatpants in question, the older man roughly tugged them off and chucked them to the side of the bed, so they’d be easy to get later. Dark was already in his underwear since he happened to sleep like that, since dating Anti. Too many of his nice pyjamas had been ruined by Anti’s…eagerness. The hardness in them noticeable which had Anti biting his lip.

 

“Like what you see?” Dark whispered, the other man nodding his head as he watched him intently. Dark bent over close to him and kissed him on the lips, his hand edging down toward the bulge in Anti’s boxers where he began to rub at it.

 

He let out a soft whine when felt his lover’s hand at his groin, squirming away underneath him as he rubbed harshly and squeezed at his hard-on, causing Anti to sigh in arousal as he bit down on Dark’s lip and sucked at it in a teasing fashion.

 

Moving away from him, Dark listened intently for a short moment. He tried to decipher if any of the Ipliers were awake. When there was no movement nor noise could be heard from any of them, Dark went back to kissing his lover.

 

“Should we get on with ya know what?” Anti asked, looking up at his boyfriend with pupils dilated while he smirked at him, the other man returning the smirk and nodding his head at him. “Is it that hard for you to say sex?” He took the lubricant that he’d grabbed earlier and squirted a hefty amount onto his fingers.

 

Anti’s eyes bulged as he saw how much he’d put on. “Jesus Dark, ya do realise this isn’t my first time” Dark let out a soft chuckle and started pulling down his boxers, Anti’s cock springing out as it found freedom and smacked hard against his stomach.

 

“Just wanna take precaution, it has been a while...”

 

His fingers pressed against Anti’s hole and the younger man let out a stifled moan, biting down on his hand as he felt the first digit slip into him effortlessly, much to the older man’s surprise as he looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What? I still do finger maself ya know”

 

Rolling his eyes, Dark added a second finger and smirked when he felt the entirety of his lover’s body shiver beneath him in reaction to the intrusion, Anti cursing under his breath in his thick Irish drole.

 

“That feel good?” Unable to produce words, the Irish demon just groaned again in order to respond to him, his eyes closed tight shut now as he felt the fingers thrust in and out of him. Sometimes grazing his prostate and causing fireworks to go off in his abdomen.

 

Suddenly, there was a distant grunt from the next room and Dark stopped in his actions as he feared that one of the guys had woken up. But when he listened for a beat and heard nothing else, Anti muttered “D-don’t worry too much okay? They won’t be able t’ hear us..”

 

Nodding his head at him in agreement, the larger demon fucked his boyfriend harder with his fingers until the other man was on the verge on coming. His breath hitching and his body twitching and convulsing with every thrust. Dark stopped and carefully pulled the digits out of him, watching as Anti stared up at him with this dazed look in his eyes. He seemed completely out of it.

 

“Please fuck me... Fuck me Dark...”

 

The smaller demon whimpered with what little strength he had left, widening his legs in front of him and taking his own dick into his hands, jerking himself off as he waited for Dark. Doing as his lover had begged, Dark pulled down his boxers and slicked himself more lube, lining up the head of his cock at Anti’s hole. He pushed in slowly, Anti taking him in surprisingly easy again since he was already quite stretched. But as he got deeper, it became more apparent that he was tighter than Dark had expected. Hissing through his teeth at the heat that wrapped itself around his length.

 

As he buried himself deep inside the Irish demon, his lidded eyes travelled down to gaze at him and saw the expression on his face. It caused arousal to travel fast through the older man at the sheer sight of him. “Oh god baby...” Dark moaned, beginning to draw himself out and then swiftly back in again.

 

They picked up a pace that was slow enough to not cause the bed to move too much but just enough that both men were holding back their moans. Anti’s teeth biting deep into his knuckles as Dark began to fuck him harder, the head of his cock catching his sweet spot every time he drew out.

 

“F-fuckin’ hell Dark... Ya feel so good...” Smirking at him, the American demon leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Same here babe... I’m having trouble holding myself back” Anti bit down on his lower lip and breathed in deep through his nose as he felt Dark’s thrusts get harder.

 

Not being able to help it when a couple moans escaped past his lips, instead of telling him to be quiet, Dark welcomed his lover’s horny vocalisation with open arms since it always turned him on hearing him sound like that. “Keep that up and I’m gonna come...”

 

The pace in which they fucked carried on until Anti came hard onto his and Dark’s stomach, a strained groan falling past his lips as his eyes were squeezed tight trying to hold back the noises threatening to trickle out. Watching him act like that and then come hard, Dark lost it and shuddered as he felt his load escape him as his orgasm took over. Riding himself through his climax inside of his lover before he pulled out, collapsing on top of him and shocked that he’d managed to do that silently.

 

Meanwhile, Wilford shook his head, and started texting the rest of the egos. The entire time they had been awake and had to fight through the awful noises that came from their… brother (?) and new ally having sex. They had to admit, they weren’t expecting that Anti and Dark were together. Although, Wilford wanted to believe it to be. But he’d definitely not expected that they’d end up having sex while the egos were literally in the next room.

 

Morning came and The Ipliers had come up with plan to get back at the two guys who’d kept them up all night with their sexual antics. Having escaped the hotel room, they had jokingly asked for room service to come and ‘clean up’ the room, did it matter that it was Anti’s room?

 

A older lady knocked on the door for what felt like the tenth time but still she received no answer and thought that they must have been out. She had keys for the room so she unlocked the door and walked in, pulling her cleaning trolley in behind her. She was met with a reasonably tidy hotel room and looked around in confusion until her eyes caught a rather embarrassing sight. In the bed, in front of her, two men lay completely naked in each other’s arms.

 

“Oh my..” She babbled, her face turning bright red as she turned away from them and grabbed her trolley, deciding that she probably needed to leave. Her voice must have woken one of them up though since she heard the sound of the bed creaking.

 

Dark froze in place as his eyes met with the cleaning lady, they shared a moment of sheer awkwardness as it was obvious that she must have seen him and Anti naked. The woman quickly turned around and exited the room, slamming the door behind her and startling the Irish demon awake.

 

“Huh? What happened?” Anti mumbled against his boyfriend’s arms, rubbing at his eyes to rid them of sleep. Slowly looking down at him, Dark solemnly announced. “The cleaning lady just saw us naked in bed together... That’s what happened”

 

Sitting up in bed and staring at Dark, Anti felt his cheeks flush as he felt embarrassment get the better of him. “Are ya serious?” Dark nodded and then looked over when he heard his phone go off.

 

It was a text from Wilford.

 

“Bet you weren’t expecting that! Next time, try to fuck quieter or we’ll get the butler as well as the cleaning lady to come peeps on you guys!”

 

Glaring at him phone, Dark placed it down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. “Who was that?” The Irish demon asked, watching as the older man just sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Looks like our secret, isn’t so secret anymore. If Wilford knows, everyone knows...”


End file.
